The present invention relates to a control device of an electric step, which can move according to opening and closing movement of a door, for a vehicle.
A control device of an electric step for a vehicle has a configuration in which, in order to assist a passenger in getting on or out of the vehicle, the step having been retracted under a vehicle body (under a floor of a vehicle body) appears by opening a slide door that opens and closes an entrance provided on a side surface of the vehicle body, and the step is retracted under the vehicle body by closing the slide door. Such an electric step control device is disclosed, for instance, in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2013-028222 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP2013-028222”).